


Baby I'm A Want You

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Johnny is Taeyong's baby and they wouldn't have it any other way.





	Baby I'm A Want You

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iq3biClGRNk)  
> 

"Darling, will you help me?"

Taeyong's voice is far too soft and sweet for his request and Johnny is a slave to it, crawling across the bed to kneel next him. He sighs because Taeyong is finally paying attention to him, tracing nonsensical patterns against the exposed skin where his navy blue boxers had ridden up, eyes half closed as he lies on his back. Taeyong's fingertips move up and down Johnny's thigh, touches feather light, but to Johnny they feel hot enough to burn. 

"Always so good for me."

The compliment makes Johnny warm all over, the feeling growing when he sees Taeyong smiling up at him. Taeyong was just so god damn beautiful, and sexy, and his, and Johnny wants to kiss him badly he almost aches with the need to do it, but not yet. He always got what he wanted if he was good and patient. Taeyong stretches, arching his back and groaning while Johnny waits and watches. "Like what you see?" Johnny swallows hard. He really shouldn't be this affected by Taeyong's naked body as this was hardly the first time he'd seen it, but then again it had been six agonizing days since his last orgasm so just the sight of Taeyong's cock resting against his flat stomach is enough to have him sweating.

"I want to come but I need you, baby. I always need you now," Taeyong adds. Johnny's large hands are balled into fists and Taeyong tugs on one of his wrists. "Come on, bog boy. Touch me."

Johnny does as he's told, wrapping one hand around the smaller man's cock, stroking upward as he leans down for a kiss. The way Taeyong moans into his mouth, a hand snaking it's way to the back of his head to keep him in place, it all makes him dizzy.

"Oh, that's so good," Taeyong whispers against the skin of Johnny's throat. "But I want to come in your mouth. Will you let me?"

"Please, Taeyong. I want it."

"Of course, darling. Anything you want."

Johnny leans on pillows piled against the headboard while Taeyong straddles his hips, grinding down once to tease, to be mean, and Johnny groans, eyes pinched shut.

"I'd let you come too, big boy, but you know I can't."

"I know," Johnny says, his desire to be good overriding every other instinct.

"You remember what I promised, right?" Taeyong questions, his knees now on either side of Johnny's ribcage. He rubs the tip of his cock over Johnny's full lips, smearing his precome all over them.

"I remember," Johnny confirms. His hands trailing from the tops of Taeyong's slim thighs, and up his chest. How could someone be so small and yet feel so solid? "I know you'll make it good for me." 

"Of course I will," Taeyong replies, combing his fingers through Johnny's hair. "You know I always keep my promises." The hand in Johnny's hair gently strokes the side of his face, caressing his cheek before gripping his chin, Taeyong using his thumb to make Johnny open his mouth. "Now suck." 

Taeyong uses one hand to guide his cock into the waiting mouth while the other is braced against the headboard. He groans, eyes falling shut as Johnny runs his tongue along the underside of the head and back up the slit. "That is so good, baby," he praises and Johnny hums, the sensation sending a shiver up Taeyong's spine. Taeyong moves the hand from his cock and grips the top of Johnny's hair tight before thrusting his hips forward. Even though he'd been expecting it Johnny still gags, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes, but he holds Taeyong's hips to keep him still. Taeyong does it again and Johnny takes it all in stride, relaxing his throat as Taeyong uses him to get off. It's dirty, wet, spit dripping from his mouth to his chin and down his chest. Johnny fucking loves it. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth until I come," Taeyong huffs, looking down at Johnny so their eyes meet. "And you're going to swallow it all." Johnny can't do anything but moan. He wants it so bad, to be the one to make Taeyong come, to be good and swallow every last drop of his cum. Johnny doesn't have to wait long for his reward. The grip in his hair tightens, Taeyong's hips stutter, and he comes hard down the back of Johnny's throat.

"Fuck," Taeyong groans as he pulls out of Johnny's mouth. "Fuck, that was good." Johnny is the picture of fucked out, hair askew and pupils blown wide. Some of Taeyong's come is still dripping down his chin so Taeyong wipes it away with a finger, holding it out for Johnny who licks it clean, swirling his tongue around the tip for good measure. On any other day Taeyong laid back and let Johnny finger him, buying time for himself to get hard again before his boyfriend could fuck him into the mattress, but a promise was a promise. "You, my darling," Taeyong starts, kissing Johnny softly before continuing "are you much trouble." The statement makes Johnny pout and Taeyong laughs and the sound is so pretty that it makes Johnny want to stop his fake moping. "Don't pout," Taeyong says, getting off the bed and slipping on the pair of boxers he'd left on a chair. "I'll be right back."

Johnny sinks down further into the pillows with a sigh, staring dejectedly at the tent in his own boxers. He closes his eyes trying to will it all away, not even bothering to look when he hears Taeyong walk back into their room.  
   
"Drink a little of this," Taeyong says, holding out the glass for Johnny. He'd even put a straw in it. "It's good for your throat." Johnny takes a sip. It's lemon water, his favorite, and he wonders where Taeyong had gotten the lemons since their refrigerator was basically a decorative piece in the tiny kitchen of their tiny apartment, it was so empty. Taeyong must've picked them up on his way home from work and the thought has Johnny grinning while he drinks his delicious lemon water from a neon green bendy straw. "Don't look at me like that," Taeyong rolls his eyes. "It's just lemons."

"Yummy," Johnny says after finishing his drink. "Thank you." 

Taeyong sets the glass on the upside down crate they used as a makeshift bedside table. Shabby chic. "You're welcome." He scoots closer to Johnny in bed, his eyes searching. "You okay? Anything hurt?"

"My dick hurts, but I'm pretty sure that's all part of the plan." Taeyong's knit together, worried so Johnny is quick to add, "but I'm okay. Promise."

"Are you sure?" Taeyong brushes the hair off of Johnny's forehead, something that he always did during pillow talk. "You know we can stop if you want."

"I know," Johnny replies, pulling Taeyong's legs so that they lay across his lap. All of Taeyong fit perfectly in his lap, but for now his legs are enough. "Only a day left anyway." Taeyong kisses him on the forehead. "Have I been good? For waiting this long?"   
   
There's mischief in Johnny's eyes and Taeyong groans, defeated. "Don't start, brat." 

"Whatever you say, sir." 

"Trouble," Taeyong mutters under his breath. "So much trouble." 

Taeyong had met Johnny in a club of all places. It was the Friday after his last final of the year and the plan was to take his newly pink hair out on the town... To get drunk and to kiss some hot boys and to jerk off to the thought of aforementioned hot boys once he got home. Luckily for him the universe had other ideas.  Johnny had certainly looked the part of a regular party boy with his smudged eyeliner, tight leather pants, and black tank top, catching Taeyong's attention right away. Johnny was taller than most of the people around him, the muscles his arm flexing every time he raised his drink to his mouth to take a sip and, yeah, Taeyong was more than interested. Maybe it was the anxious expression on Johnny's face or his incessant fidgeting, to this day Taeyong isn't sure what it was, but he just knew that it wasn't Johnny's scene. Sure Johnny was hot and the way that he was leaning against the bar was unbearably sexy, but in the end it was the need to make him a little less nervous that had Taeyong walking towards him.

Taeyong learned quickly that Johnny was too kind for his own good and always eager to please. It worried him all the time, but especially in the beginning of their relationship when they started having sex. Johnny wasn't a virgin, but at the same time he didn't seem to know what his own needs were. 

"I'll like whatever you like!" Johnny had insisted.

"That's not how it works, babe." Taeyong had replied. "I'm not trying to sound all adult or anything, but this is about the both of us. It matters that we're both enjoying ourselves and doing what feels good."

"You sound like a TV show therapist." Taeyong scoffs so of course Johnny continues. "Or like a late 90's after school special made for the gay youth."

"Oh my god fuck you," Taeyong scowls.

"I do like that. Getting fucked." Johnny has the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows. At least that's what Taeyong thinks he's trying to do. Only one eyebrow moves.

"Seriously?" Taeyong deadpans. It makes Johnny laugh.

"Okay, you're right. Only sometimes... But, you know, variety is the spice of life."

Johnny isn't sure why that memory is at the forefront of his mind while Taeyong secures his arms behind the chair, wrists bound together with leather handcuffs. Maybe it's because they'd come such a long way since then or maybe it's because Taeyong had actually fucked him that night. Not that it matters when he's naked and immobilized. The chair he's sitting on is placed at the foot of the bed. If Johnny were to accidentally tip the chair backwards he'd hit their mattress. 

"How does that feel?" Taeyong asks. He's fully dressed except for his bare feet, his dark jeans and pastel pink button up shirt a stark contrast to Johnny's completely naked body. 

Johnny's face feels hot and he's sure it's flushed red. He rolls his shoulders, tests the restraints. "It's okay. Not too tight." 

"I don't need to tie your legs too, right? You're going to be good?"

"I'll be good," Johnny confirms.

"I thought so." Taeyong has a soft smile on his face to match the soft tone of his voice, the calm before the storm. "Tell me your safe word."

"Caramel."

"Very good, Johnny. Let's begin."

Taeyong's version of beginning was to lean against the wall opposite Johnny and stare, folding his sleeves up to his elbows and crossing his arms over his chest. He looks and looks and looks until the blush on Johnny's cheeks has spread to his neck and down his chest. Johnny whines, barely pulling on his restraints.

"What was that?" Taeyong asks, observing the way Johnny stills completely at the question.

"Nothing. Sorry."

Taeyong only hums in response before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. The silence in the room is deafening and Johnny has to fight the urge to panic. He knows Taeyong would never actually leave him like this, but the thought alone is terrifying enough to make his chest tight. It takes awhile, Johnny doesn't know for sure how much time passes since there aren't any clocks in the room, for his breathing to even out and his heart rate to normalize. It takes even longer for Taeyong to come back, dragging in one of the chairs from the kitchen. He places the chair in front of Johnny and sits down close enough so that their knees are touching.

"You aren't trying to rush me, are you?" Taeyong questions, leaning back into the chair and crossing one leg over the other. 

"No," Johnny answers, shaking his head vehemently. "No, of course not."

"Good. Because I'm admiring what's mine. Are you mine, Johnny?"

"I'm yours, I'm yours," Johnny practically whines, desperate for something, anything, whatever Taeyong will give him. "Only yours."

"That's my good boy," Taeyong praises before reaching down to retrieve the bottle of lube at Johnny's feet. He pours a generous amount in his right hand then drizzles even more on Johnny's half hard cock, making a shushing sound when Johnny hisses at the cool gel making contact with his skin. Johnny's cock is warm and heavy in his hand, thicker than it is long, and Taeyong watches intently as it grows and hardens under his touch. "Feeling good there, baby?" Taeyong asks, delighted at how hard it is for Johnny to force his eyes open to look at him. 

"Feels - Ahh, Taeyong. Oh my god," Johnny chokes out as Taeyong starts to squeeze the head of Johnny's cock on every up stroke.

"Use your words, big boy," Taeyong warns. "Or else I'll leave you here to reflect." He loosens his grip just so.

"I... I..." Johnny takes several deep breaths, in through his nose and out through he mouth, shaking his head from side to side to clear the haze. "It feels so good. I'm already close." Immediately the hand wrapped around his cock is gone and Johnny gasps, tries to chase the sensation, but the cuffs keep him in place and Johnny is left right on the edge.

"Calm down," Taeyong coaxes. "You can do it." Taeyong feels nothing but pride towards Johnny, at how much control he has over his own body as he forcibly relaxes himself. "Can we continue?"

"Yes," Johnny nods for emphasis. Taeyong starts stroking him again then and Johnny lurches forward at the touch, the muscles in his arms pulled taut from the strain.

"I make you feed good?" Taeyong asks. His hand never stops, moving up and down Johnny's slick cock at a slow and steady pace. 

"So good." 

"That's what I like to hear," Taeyong replies. His hand moves further I'm between Johnny's spread legs to squeeze his balls and Johnny groans, sliding down the chair and pushing his hips further into Taeyong's hand. "Love to make my baby feel good." His words make Johnny whimper as he knew they would and Taeyong smiles. So cute. "Tell me when you're close, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Taeyong holds the base of Johnny's cock steady with his left hand and uses the palm of his right to rub the head in circular motions. Johnny is cut, the head of his cock plump and flushed a dark shade of violet and Taeyong would like nothing more to lick the precum beaded at the tip so he does. He runs his tongue across the slit once, twice, and that's all Johnny can take.

"Stop, stop, stop," Johnny pleads and Taeyong sits up, rubs his hands on Johnny's muscular thighs and up the side of his torso. The whimpers are a little hard to bear, but he trusts Johnny to use his safe word if it was getting too much.

Johnny eventually calms down enough to speak. "I'm being good?"

Taeyong is a slave to Johnny's pleasure, putty in his hands, and Johnny is practically oblivious to it. "Of course you are, my baby." He cards his fingers through Johnny's hair, caresses his cheek and Johnny sighs, leaning into the touch. "You're perfect." He takes hold of Johnny's cock once more, begins to stroke and Johnny bucks into the touch. The muscles of his thighs are bulging and his toes dig into the carpet as he tries to keep himself grounded.

"Can I come?" He asks, begs, crying out when Taeyong's hand is gone again.

"What did I tell you about rushing me?" Taeyong let's a little hardness color his usually soft voice and Johnny pales.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. Taeyong, please don't leave me. I'm sorry."

Taeyong doesn't move except to lean back in his chair and cross his right leg over his left, the position they'd started in. It's amusing to watch Johnny try and figure out what to do next, how to fix it. He had a habit of scratching the back of his neck when nervous and Taeyong smiles when Johnny tries only to be held in place by the cuffs. When he's sure Johnny isn't going to do or say anything he begins to undo the buttons of his shirt one by one. Johnny's eyes stay glued to him as he shrugs out of the shirt and let's it fall to the floor. "Like what you see?"

"Yes." Johnny's answer comes with no hesitation and it pleases Taeyong very much.

"Why?" Taeyong pushes.

"Because it's you."

The answer is raw, unfiltered, and it makes Taeyong's skin tingle, makes his heart swell to a size that's too big to fit in his chest. He would give himself to Johnny ten times over, mind, body, and soul. Taeyong knows there are other ways to show devotion that have nothing to do with cards or flowers or grand gestures and flowery words. It's in the way that he draws every sigh and whine from Johnny's lips and the safety that he provides that allows Johnny to be at his most vulnerable. It's the way that Taeyong reassures Johnny that he is worthy and cherished and loved through methods that society might call "unconventional" but feel right for them. 

"I'll be good." Johnny's voice brings Taeyong back to the present. "I can be good for you."

"Oh, baby." Taeyong hands return to Johnny's cock, Johnny's eyes falling shut and mouth going slack. "You will always be the best for me." 

Taeyong adds more lube and it squelches between his fingertips as he brings Johnny closer and closer to the tipping point. It doesn't take much and Johnny is asking him to stop so he does, but only so he can press his lips against the skin of Johnny's neck. He runs his teeth along the column of it and bites down at the juncture of his shoulder, leaving a mark to show that Johnny is his. He takes a moment to admire the bruise, they way it stands out against Johnny's otherwise unblemished skin.

"Is it pretty?" Johnny asks and Taeyong is just so proud of his boy, so obedient and eager to please. Time for his reward.

"It's very pretty," Taeyong confirms. "But not as pretty as you." 

Johnny's body is a bowstring pulled taut, ready to snap, and he nearly cries when Taeyong takes hold of him again. It's getting harder to focus every time, the fog in his mind growing thicker with every passing minute and every stroke of Taeyong's hand against his throbbing cock. The pressure in his gut feels like it's spreading up towards his chest, making it hard for him to breath, to hold himself back so Johnny asks Taeyong to stop except this time Taeyong doesn't stop. This time Taeyong grips harder, his hand moves faster and Johnny is falling to pieces. 

"Stop, Taeyong. I can't -" Johnny pleads. He doesn't know how he gets the words our, but he does. He has to. He has to be good.

"Wanna come?" Taeyong asks, his hand never stopping, always giving.  
"Want." It's the only word Johnny can manage say. He grits his teeth. His field of vision is starting to narrow, the fog is heavier.

"I want that too," Taeyong whispers. "I want you to come, baby. Come for me."

Johnny isn't sure if he blacks out or not. He can't hear the sounds he's making, isn't aware of the come splash on his chest and thighs or the way his body trembles all over. His veins are on fire and he's floating and it feels so fucking good and light and it's all because of Taeyong. He rides the wave of pleasure, coming for what feels like forever when he's brought back to himself by everything suddenly feeing like too much at once. It's good too, in a way, but it hurts so his body instinctively tries to move away from the sensation, from Taeyong's hand even if his vision can't focus and his tongue sits dumbly in his mouth.

"Ah, ah," Taeyong chides, continuing to stroke Johnny despite the obvious signs of overstimulation. "What do you say?" Good boys minded their manners.

"Thank you!' Johnny cries out. "Thank you, Taeyong. Thank you, thank you." 

It happens so fast, too fast for Johnny's sluggish mind to comprehend, but in the next moment his hands are free. Taeyong is rubbing his shoulders, massaging his wrists, and he smiles at Johnny the moment their eyes meet.

"Come on." Taeyong tugs on his wrist lightly. "Come to bed. Lay down with me."

He's still on autopilot, but Johnny manages to move himself from the chair to their bed. He sighs as he sinks into the pillows that Taeyong arranged for him, watches as Taeyong finally steps out of his jeans and underwear so he can get into bed too. Johnny catches a flash of hot pink and even after one of the most intense orgasms of his life he's suddenly not so tired anymore. Taeyong leaves for a second to wash his hands and run a washcloth under warm water. When he returns Johnny is just as he left him, conscious and still very hard. The bed creaks when Taeyong kneels on it, even though he barely weighs a thing, and he crawls right to Johnny's side. 

"You with me?" Taeyong's voice is back to it's usual soft tone. He wipes away the cum and lube from Johnny's skin, hands sure and gentle. 

"Yeah," Johnny replies. He leans down for a kiss that Taeyong grants, biting down on Taeyong's bottom lip before pulling away. It's only for a second, but Taeyong tenses before pushing Johnny away.

"Hey," Taeyong chides. "Slow down. We're still talking." Johnny sighs, defeated. There would be no point in trying to fight Taeyong's mandatory debriefing. He hisses when the sheets rub against his cock as Taeyong pulls the sheet up and over them both. "Hurts?"

"No," Johnny shakes his head. "Just sensitive." He turns to his side so he can face Taeyong properly. "Come on, Taeyong. I'm still hard. I know you noticed. You notice everything."

"What about your arms?" Taeyong ask. He takes both of Johnny's wrists to look at them more closely. He's glad there's minimal redness, no signs of chaffing. Johnny's veins look blue under the yellow light of their bedroom and Taeyong presses a kiss to the pulse point of his left wrist.

"I'm fine, really," Johnny exists. "Green means go."

"You'd figure," Taeyong starts, brushing the hair off Johnny's forehead so he can better see his eyes, "that after what we just did you'd be a little more patient."

"Maybe I'm just a slow learner." Johnny catches Taeyong's wrist and moves the hand that was previously in his hair down his body, under the sheets, and around his dick. Taeyong doesn't do anything, but hold him and the gesture is comforting in it's own way. 

"Maybe you're just stupid." 

"Mhm," Johnny agrees. "A fool for you."

"So cheesy." Taeyong's voice is barely above a whisper and he closes his eyes as Johnny's lips press against his own. He let's go of Johnny's cock, presses lightly on his chest so that Johnny knows to lay on his back. He pulls away then to fold his legs under himself and straddle Johnny's lap. It seems impossible, but Johnny's erection has barely flagged at all, laying heavy against Johnny's stomach. 

"I saw the plug, Taeyong," Johnny says. His hands settle on Taeyong's tiny waist and he kneads the flesh there. There's barely anything there in the first place, Taeyong was all sharp lines and lean muscle, but he still grips tightly. "It's the big one, right? I wouldn't even have to stretch you."

"True," Taeyong agrees. "But I don't need it if you're not up to it. Today is all about you." 

Johnny's arms are long and his right hand leaves Taeyong's hip, sneaking around his body he taps the base of the plug twice. It makes Taeyong brace his hands on Johnny's chest, head hanging low. "I want this, want you."

"Okay," Taeyong says before pressing a kiss to Johnny's chest, right over his heart. "You can have whatever you want." He groans as Johnny begins to moves the plug in a rocking motion. Taeyong scoots forward just a little to align their cocks. Johnny's dick is longer and thicker than his own and he can barely wrap his hand around the both of them. He sticks his fingers in Johnny's mouth and Johnny's licks them all, getting Taeyong's hand nice and wet for when he starts to jerk them off. "Pull it out," Taeyong whispers, commands, and he bears down as Johnny pulls the large plug out of him and throws it somewhere on the floor. He let's Johnny flips them, moaning deliciously when Johnny presses him into the mattress with his whole body. 

"You're so..." Johnny starts. "Small."

The statement of the very, very obvious makes Taeyong laugh. "Yeah, I am." He relaxes against the pillows and let's himself be admires, watches as Johnny's eyes scan him from head to toe.

"And I let you boss me around." An understatement, really, but they'd decided long ago not to let stereotypes dictate how they enjoyed sex with each other. 

"You do," Taeyong confirms. He wraps legs around Johnny's waist, tugs him closer. "And you like it, big boy."

Johnny practicality forces his tongue inside Taeyong's mouth, licking running his tongue along the roof of Taeyong's mouth and over his teeth. Taeyong tugs hard on his hair, bares his neck and Johnny lurches on immediately. Taeyong belonged to Johnny just as much As Johnny belonged to him and he wants a matching mark to show it. He drags his fingernails down the large expanse of Johnny's back, leaving more marks of his own, and Johnny hisses while he nips and tugs at Taeyong's porcelain skin with his teeth. Johnny doesn't pull away until he's satisfied, licking over it several times before leaning over the side of the bed to fumble for the bottle of lube. 

It's not necessary at this point, but Taeyong still moans, high and prettily when Johnny pushes two fingers inside of him. Johnny's fingers are thick and they stretch him so well that on another day Taeyong would be satisfied just to come from Johnny's fingers alone. His boyfriend seems to pick up on this, he could read him so well by now, and Johnny bends his wrist, curls his fingers upwards and presses.

"Oh -" Taeyong's voice comes out pinched. "That's it, baby. So good. Again."

Johnny does as he's told, but this time he vibrates his fingers as he presses into Taeyong's prostate. Broken moans fall from Taeyong's lips and Johnny collects them all, leaning down to kiss Taeyong over and over again.

"That's enough," Taeyong rasps, forcing the words out so Johnny can get what he wants, everything he deserves. "Need you to fuck me now." 

Not needing to be told twice Johnny moves quickly, always eager and perfect and good. He spreads more lube on his own cock as Taeyong spreads his legs, wide and inviting. It's a sight that Johnny wouldn't soon tire of. He makes no attempt to hide his facial expression as he slides into Taeyong's waiting hole. It's so warm and tight, squeezing his cock and it almost hurts, but it's also so fucking good and he needs to come. He forces his eyes open, wants to see how Taeyong is looking up at him, and Johnny isn't surprised at what he sees. Taeyong's eyes are so dark, bottom lip between his teeth as he strokes himself between their bodies. Taking Johnny's cock is what Taeyong likes best. In and out of a scene it was truly the thing that made his eyes roll, his toes curl. 

"Come on, big boy. Give it to me." Johnny moves his hips slowly at first, building speed as Taeyong's whines grow higher in pitch. "God, I love your cock so much," Taeyong praises and Johnny answers with a whine of his own. "Fuck me open, please, baby. I wanna come from your cock alone." Taeyong's back moves up the bed from the force of Johnny's thrusts and he braces himself against the headboard. The familiar pressure is there, insistent and gnawing from he inside of his skin and Taeyong wants it. "Wanna come?" he pants.

"Fuck. Yes," Johnny answers in between thrusts, the veins and muscles of his neck strained and beautiful.

"Then make me come," Taeyong commands. "You can come when come." Johnny all but growls, gripping the sheets on either side of Taeyong's head as he thrusts hard and fast. "There, there, there," Taeyong chants as the head of Johnny's cock hits his prostate. "Gonna come so hard for you, baby. Want you to fill me up." 

It's the sight of Taeyong spilling onto his chest, coming untouched with Johnny's name on his lips that finally breaks Johnny's control. Ever the good boy Johnny comes right then, fills Taeyong up while he squirms beneath him. 

"Perfect," Taeyong whispers as Johnny lays boneless on top of him. "You're perfect for me." 

Perhaps Taeyong had spoken too soon because after a well deserved nap Johnny is refusing to get out of bed. 

"Stop being a baby." Taeyong rips the sheet from Johnny's body and rolls it into a ball before dropping it into a laundry basket. 

"You like when I'm a baby." Johnny is curled in on himself, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Sure it was cute, but their sheets were gross and Taeyong needed to change them. 

"I need to do laundry, Johnny," Taeyong insists. Johnny scoffs and it makes Taeyong want to pinch him. 

"Yeah, right. We don't even have quarters for the machine." 

Sometimes Taeyong hated how Johnny had a tendency to be right. "If you get in the shower right now I'll order a pizza for dinner. No scratch that, two pizzas." Feed the boyfriend, get some change for the washing machine. Problem solved. 

"You should've said that in the first place." Johnny groans, stretches, gets out of bed and winks at Taeyong before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. It's peaceful for about a fraction of a second before Johnny suddenly opens the door and pokes his head out to say, "I want extra cheese." The door is promptly slammed in his face. Again. 

"Okay," Taeyong chuckles. "My baby can have whatever he wants." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me I'll have my head buried in the sand 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
